carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rescue (1984)
Plot Overview Blake and Jeff fly out to Seattle to determine whether Fallon is really dead. The police tell them that a chartered plane crashed and they have identified the male as Peter DeVilbis, but cannot make a positive identification of his female passenger because of the condition of the body. Blake believes there is hope that it was not Fallon on the plane. Jeff, on the other hand, is more certain it was her. Jeff's fears are realized when he sees Fallon's engagement ring that was part of the wreckage. Blake and Jeff return to Denver with Fallon's remains. The family grieves over the loss of Fallon. Alexis has to learn about the death of her daughter while still being held for leaving the country. During the touching the funeral, Jeff, who is more pissed than upset, let's Fallon's corpse have it as it being lowered into the ground. He ends his tirade by referring to Fallon as a bitch. Blake wants Jeff to get a hold of himself and to forgive Fallon. At least, L.B. brought tenderness back by pulling a flower from his jacket and dropping it in Fallon's grave. After the funeral, Steven heads out to Los Angeles for his meeting with Sammy Jo. Sammy Jo demands $30,000 a month for life and she will forever give up any claim on Danny. Steven agrees. Fortunately for Steven, Adam, who still feels guilty about his role in this fiasco, followed Steven out to Los Angeles and has a plan of his own. Adam waits for Sammy Jo to fall asleep in her hotel room and he slips in through an open window. Sammy Jo awakes just as Adam is about to take Danny. Horny and tipsy, Sammy Jo finds this as an opportunity to seduce Adam. Adam plays along until he gags and hog ties her and walks off with Danny. The family is happy for Danny's return although they know they are not done with Sammy Jo. Sammy Jo does call making threats, but Steven hangs up on her. At least this rescue brings Steven and Adam closer for the time being. Blake is still struggling with getting funding for the new Denver Carrington's ventures. Billy Waite refuses to give Blake money. Blake is being thwarted by Alexis at every turn. Krystle is forced to temporarily lay off staff members. Blake is angered that Krystle did that but she reminds him that he put her in charge of the house. (Blake is kind enough to continue to pay Marsha, his secretary, during these trying times.) As things are looking dire for Blake, he is hit with another shock. Dominique, whose birth name is Millie Cox, returns to her aunt's home to go through her mother's stuff. After Blake storms off from Krystle for firing most of the staff, Dominique pays a social call to give her regards over Fallon's death. Instead, Dominique has better news - she and Blake have the same blood, the same genes, the same daddy. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kevin McCarthy ... Billy Waite * Clive Revill ... Warren Ballard * Kevin McCarthy ... Billy Waite * Virginia Capers ... Aunt Bessie * John Reilly ... J.J. (credit only) * John O'Leary ... Minister * Robert Rockwell ... George * Christopher Pennock ... Lt. Dawes * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * William Beckley ... Gerard * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette * Betty Harford ... Mrs. Gunnerson * Ted Richards ... Young Cop * Carol Gordon Morra ... Matron #1 * Linda Hoy ... Matron #2 * Timothy McNutt ... L.B. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Deleted scenes : Claudia informs Dominique that Fallon had been killed; Steven and Claudia talk; Blake and Adam talk; Jeff meets Amy; Jeff enters in Amy's bedroom; Adam and Alexis discuss about Alexis' trial. * Shortened scene : Before Jeff goes to see LB, Jeanette informs him that LB has heard the news about Fallon's death on TV. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios, Stefano Family Restaurant - 776 Vine St (Los Angeles), Beachwood, Hollywood (Los Angeles). Quotes * Jeff Colby: Why, Fallon? Why'd you leave me? You never love me. If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me for that bum - you bitch! * Dominique Devereaux: Let's just say that I feel as I do because we have so much in common. Blake Carrington: Such as, what? Dominique Devereaux: Our blood... Our genes... Our daddy.